1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pump and a pump system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a micro-pump and a micro-pump system.
2. Background
Micro-droplets are widely used in cooling, pharmaceutical field, and surface treatment. As micro-droplets have a relatively high surface area/mass ratio, the reaction efficiency of the system can be greatly improved.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,999 discloses a device, which can generate a solvent by dissolving a dry chemical substance into a solution. Then, a right amount of the solvent is dropped onto the nozzle plate, and the nozzle plate is driven by a piezoelectric element to spray out the solvent. However, the device has complicated components and large volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,316 discloses an acoustic micro-pump, which converts electric energy into sound energy and makes use of the pressure gradient generated by the sound energy to drive the transportation of liquid. However, the energy can only be used to drive the transportation of liquid after several conversions, thus resulting in a very low efficiency.
In view of the increasing application of micro-droplets and micro-fluid transportation in various fields, how to transport micro-fluid, atomize liquid under normal pressure and normal temperature, and meanwhile to meet the requirements of lower power consumption without destroying the fluid property has become a subject to be solved urgently.